darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parrotbeak
Policy on images While I guess I'm a outsider here, I'd thought I'd ask about it. After all many images your deleting are ones I uploaded. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:07, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Founder of the wiki I was able to fill in who is the founder of the wiki by going to the and saw that there were two bureaucrats. In order to see who the second one is, the "Contributed" line has to be changed to "all users". That reveals the second one is Bumblebee14, and by going to their Contributions page, the "Founder" tag appears. Both places show zero edits. So, this is a case where Bumblebee14 decided to create the wiki and then did nothing afterwards, not even a single edit. I've seen a few other wikis where that was also the case. In these situations, it's almost not even worth noting who founded the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 00:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Parrotbeak! A user recently nominated the Darkwing Duck Wiki for inclusion in our television footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:37, April 29, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, that seems like a deal I'd like the DWDWiki to be in on. Thanks for the consideration! Parrotbeak (talk) 12:04, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem :) I'll make the addition next week! Raylan13 (talk) 15:12, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Character disambiguations Personally, I don't think characters have to be disambiguated, like Darkwing Duck (character). Unless there's an alternate version page of him or whoever. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:01, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Highlighting episodes Do you prefer quote marks or italics for episode/comic titles? I think it's good to do one of those to make it stand out among everything else. I don't know if you have a preference for episodes and another preference for comics? Btw, I like what you've done. I didn't expect it to be this good! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:22, June 20, 2016 (UTC) DCSHGW & EAHW Linkup Hi Parrot, MrQuest17, here. I'd would just like to talk to you about an important matter over at the EAH Wiki, please. I'm sorry I've come here, but I noticed you haven't been active on either the MH or EAH Wiki's in the last month or so and found this was the only place you were active, could you please meet me over at the EAH Wiki chat, as soon as possible please, thanks. Yours sincerelely, MrQuest17 :I've been hanging out in the chat for an hour now. I'll try to be around tomorrow again. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:21, September 24, 2016 (UTC) All Right, thanks Parrotbeak, I'll see you tomorrow then- MrQuest17 Just left a message over at your EAH Wiki Talk Page, could you please take a look when you have the time, thanks. MrQuest17 (talk) 20:39, September 27, 2016 (UTC)MrQuest17 Hi Parrot, I'm sorry to bother you, I don't want to push you, and I know you've probably been busy lately, but is there any progress on DCSHGW's affiliation with MH and EAH Wikis, please reply as soon as possible, thanks. MrQuest17 (talk) 18:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC)Yours Sincerely, MrQuest17x Hi Parrot, me again, I've left a message over on my Talk Page for you to take a look at, I've found the appropriate logo to use for our three wiki's affiliations. Please do take a look, when you've got the time thanks, Yours sincerely MrQuest17 (talk) 12:39, November 1, 2016 (UTC)MrQuest17 Hi Parrot, it's been a while since I last tried to get in contact with you, I was just wondering are we still on for the linkup, between DCSHG's Wiki, MH Wiki and EAH Wiki, of course I do understand that you've been very busy as of late and I totally understand that, but it would be nice to know, whether you still want to do it, thanks.MrQuest17 (talk) 15:16, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Yours sincerely MrQuest17x MrQuest17, stop commenting for a bit and Parrotbeak might get back to you. DanceDivaPrincess35 (talk) 03:15, January 1, 2017 (UTC)DanceDivePrincess35 Thanks for fixing up Liquid Diet for me. :) I did all of that from memory and not reading the comic in years. That story got me into DW in the first place since we didn't get the show. The Act 1/2 thing was because the story was split up in the original Disney Adventures issue.Camfarrsuperstar (talk) 18:27, December 5, 2016 (UTC)Cam A special request Hello Parrotbeak, it's been so long since we've last spoken. :) As always I'd really like to know how it's going as the two of us lead very different Wikia lives now. While the future of Wikia is very important I would just like to take a trip down memory lane: Ever After High Wiki. Speaking of that wiki, it's been ages since I've last edited there until a user just reached out to me that the wiki had been falling short lately. They gave me an update on what has been happening on EAHWiki, and some of the news is not pretty. There are several pages that have been lacking in quality and so have been requested to be deleted, and new fits of vandalism. Nobody has been able to do anything about it except for this user who is merely trying to keep this wiki together. The user I am talking about is called Alvilda, and despite the fact that they are relatively new to Wikia, I think that Alvilda's potential and determination make up for it. So with all that said, I believe that Alvilda should be one of the admins of EAHWiki. Please take this in to consideration and perhaps see what you can do to solve this predicament. Thank you very much. BlouseGirl (talk) BlouseGirl, when you have time, can we talk for a bit please? DanceDivaPrincess35 (talk) 03:18, January 1, 2017 (UTC)DanceDivaPrincess35 Hi Parrotbeak, How are you doing? Can we talk for a minute? DanceDivaPrincess35 (talk) 03:16, January 1, 2017 (UTC)DanceDivaPrincess35 --Miss Chievous (talk) 14:12, April 25, 2017 (UTC)Miss Chievous Your the founder of the wiki!? God bless you! *bows* Private Chat Can I set up a time to chat with you privately? I know you are probably very busy and I would appreciate it. Adoption request I saw your request, and I've given you bureaucrat rights. Keep up the good work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:38, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Offer for a merging (and, regardless, invite) Hello and first things first, congratulations on your many edits on this Wiki! I'm the main administrator of the Scrooge McDuck Wiki, which aims to be a centralized Wiki on the entire Duck universe. And that means that, while we've limited this for the time being, we're eventually going to start giving pages to basically everything Darkwing Duck, much as we've begun to do for all DuckTales material. But that would mean that this wiki would kind of become redundant, since all things that have pages here would also do so on the general Scrooge McDuck Wiki. To me, the obvious solution would be merging the two Wikis (maybe not right now, but in the long run). How would you feel about such a proposition? Second, and regardless, that impressive edit count speaks of a great Duck fan, so if you want to lend a hand on the Scrooge McDuck Wiki regardless, you're welcome anytime. Cheers! --Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 15:06, November 8, 2018 (UTC)